


heat between us two

by yeahmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Bottom!Magnus, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Sex, Smut, Tender smut, Top Alec, magnus bane - Freeform, mature - Freeform, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: Alec praising Magnus' body sex appreciation post





	heat between us two

**Author's Note:**

> just pure smut okay i was really tired but i wAS OOZING SEXUAL CONTENT AND MY FINGERTIPS WOULDNT STOP and this is the result

Alec smiles. He's covering over, looking down at the beautifully spread boyfriend. He's glistening in sweat, naked body coated in it as it squirms. His breathing is rapid, chest heaving at a dangerous phase as Alec admires the view. ''You're beautiful, Magnus.'' He says, lip trapped between his teeth, sinking down into the puffy skin.

Magnus looks at him. Alec's hair is still a mess, his body glowing like it's a creation of the heavens, laying over him. He remains more desirable and handsome than ever before, making Magnus' body miss being flushed against it, shaking and quivering in immense pleasure. Alec spreads his hand to his boyfriend's hip, drawing small circles. He can't stop looking at the beautiful appearance below, a sweaty body spread in its nakedness.

"Turn around," Alec says gently, almost hums, helping Magnus turn around. His head sticks tightly to the pillow, ass thrusting toward Alec's body.

Magnus's body calls for touch, he breathes deeply as Alec leans forward, his lips sinking against Magnus's burning skin. Both breath at a fast pace and Alec swears: he's so close that he can feel Magnus' rapidly beating heart through the pulsating hot skin.

Alec's hand wanders to Magnus' ass cheek, squeezing the soft, almost silky like flesh in his hand and drives his body even closer. He delicately smothers Magnus' back into deep kisses, teeth sinking into the skin as he nibbles it, 

''Alec,'' Magnus whispers against the pillow, ardently thrusting against the sheer sheets in desperation.  The burning, empty sensation in his stomach feels lavishing. Magnus is a prosperous mess, pleasure gripping him at his roots and tossing him around, even though his petite body is almost untouched.

Alec is tight against Magnus, caressing his body like it's the most susceptible thing Alec has ever held in his palms.

''I can't,'' Magnus moans when Alec rubs against his mellow ass, hands clutching over Magnus' to lift them above his head, squeezing them in his touch to sign that it's okay. Magnus can't, but something in his body tells him to when Alec starts detaching himself.

Magnus grips to Alec's hand, grinding his ass up slowly and profoundly, earning a continuous deep sound like distant thunder from the back of Alec's throat. As Magnus lifts his hips, he can feel the tremulous sensation in his thighs. 

There's a deep moan released when the raven dyed hair is gripped tightly, head pulled back. Alec's lips collide with his lovers' lips, teeth caging his tongue as his own wraps along, playing with Magnus', who moans and moans, whimpers and quivers against his toned body. 

''One more round,'' Magnus whispers and Alec nods, more than excited to feel him clench around his cock for one more round. Excited to see  _his boyfriend_  trembling under him, begging him to stop because he can't feel his legs anymore. 

Without a warning, he slaps Magnus' ass, knowing how much of a persistent lover he is. He and his body are sexually praised by Alec, to the point where the mere thought of not being able to call it his is a shot to the heart. He's praised in every way possible by the young male dominating over him.

Electricity runs in Alec's veins as he spread Magnus' ass cheeks apart, nails pressing softly into his heating skin as noises of fervor start storming out of Magnus' mouth. ''Please,'' he whispers into the pillow, body moving in a slow rhythm. 

''You ready?'' Alec whispers, still kissing Magnus' skin. He hums in response, thrusting his body up as Alec's strong arms wrap around him, guiding his cock to Magnus' exposed, oppressed hole.

He loves to see this side of Magnus when he thrusts in, deep with a stretch that Magnus always moans to. Body spread out like this, thick and beautiful, fingertips and love bites all over his skin as Alec only continues to please him. 

Alec pushes in Magnus, slowly with his whole body burning against Magnus'. He hisses, the tight clench around his cock feeling beyond incredible. '' _Fuck yes_ ,'' Alec moans when Magnus pushes his ass back, meeting his thrusts. He wraps his arms around the petite body, leaving him little space to move as he lays his head on Magnus' shoulder, biting the skin there and thrusting deeper. It is perfection.  Two souls melting together in such an intimate way, like it's meant to be. They briskly cave in the intimacy. 

''Mmhm,'' Magnus moans. He clenches uncontrollably around Alec, squeezing the sheets even tighter. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. The way Alec treats him so subtly, never failing to show the unbridled side of him by grabbing Magnus, tugging his hair and whispering filthy words to him until driven to insanity. 

''You're gorgeous,'' Alec moans, lifting his hands to the headboard as he starts rocking his body, razing Magnus who can't keep his mouth shut. ''And all mine,'' there's a sharp slap delivered to his ass again, making his body leap in shock. 

''All yours,'' Magnus moans, ''So completely yours,'' the racking pleasure makes him squeeze his legs together, bite his bottom lip. ''Alec, I - Fuck.''

''Look at me,'' Alec demands sharply with a sharp extract on Magnus' hair. He eyes Magnus' face, his parted, plump lips with a shade of blood red that Alec would so much like to wreck. More than he already has. ''Magnus,'' Alec moans once seeing how his lips part, tongue running over his lips like it's a show. ''Damn, babe.''

Alec's hand wraps slowly, almost tortuously, around Magnus' neck. And Magnus grabs his hand, tightening the grip. He fucking tightens the grip, moaning. ''Oh my God,'' Alec whimpers quietly, rocking his hips in a snapping motion, deep into Magnus to make his body cave into the mattress. 

''You're so - ah, big,'' Magnus stutters through his words. Always, with Alec, there was a familiar stretch. Always. Like he forgot how big his boyfriend actually is. 

''I can't get enough of you,'' Alec whispers, breathing rapidly. ''Your skin, your scent, your touch...'' whimpers leave his mouth, brows furrowed. ''I want it all.''

''It's all yours,'' Magnus moans vehemently as he oozed pleasure. Alec holds a rigid grip on his waist, thrusting so deep that Magnus' body jerked upwards on the bed, wincing in some sort of wicked mix of pleasure and pain. ''Fuck, yes - ah, right there.'' Magnus almost cries, feeling how his skin slowly started to perspire again from the heat and physical exertion.

Alec moans as the headboard started to firmly thud against the stone wall. '' _Magnus_ ,'' Alec whimpers quietly and Magnus still keeps wondering,  _how the hell this man has the zeal and energy to fuck him so hard that the bed hits the wall._

He thrusts in and out, cum leaking from the already filled up hole. His motions are sharp and strong, and loving. There's nothing fast - no constant skin to skin sounds, or needless pleads for speed. It's loving and beyond delicate, that it's so oozing love that the way their bodies rock together looks almost effortless. Skin melting into one and souls binding to one.

Alec breathes harshly next to Magnus' ear, loving the contact they're sharing. Magnus' back presses and arches against Alec's chest, heat nearly crossing them into each other.

''I love you,'' Alec silently sobs, his body put to destruction as he slips out of Magnus, crying out at the loss. ''Turn around. I need to see your face.''

Magnus whimpers as the burning sensation cascading his thighs deliver him into nothingness pleasure as he turns around, legs spread wide for Alec, who dives back into attacking him with kisses, their tongues playing around together like a melody.

Alec bites his lip, hand on Magnus' shoulder as he watches himself enter his body once again, deeply with a muffled moan.

''More,'' Magnus is already beyond spent, ass hurt and muscles tensed but the craving to be fucked is immense. The realization that he'll never be close enough to Alec, that this contact will always leave him wanting more, shoots like a shock through his body.

Alec buries himself again in Magnus, gripping his body tightly like it's going to unexpectedly slip away. 

Magnus slips his hand slowly into Alec's hair, tugging it tightly and pulling his head back, ''Oh, Magnus,'' He moans silently, squeezing his eyes shut as he drives his body into Magnus over and over and over again. He can feel the hot breath fanning over his neck, and the strong grip firmly presenting itself on Magnus' hip.

Magnus knows his Alec well. He can sense that Alec's close by the way he quivers and clings to Magnus even tighter.

"I love you," Magnus finally whispers back, hands unexpectedly latching on Alec's tensed back, nails digging into the flesh. Alec's thrusts become harder, hips almost detaching from Magnus fully as he slams back into him, making Magnus cry out in pleasure. He lifts his head, head pressing further into the pillow as he edges his orgasm.

"Magnus," Alec whispers and Magnus knows. It's the last drop of energy in Alec that's spent when he lifts himself up, gathering strength to kiss his boyfriend. They move together sloppily, Magnus' tongue slipping against Alec's and nibbling hopelessly.  He bites down on Alec's lip, crossing his legs around his waist and brings him closer, crying out.

"Alexander, oh -" he moans the loudest when the orgasm gushes over him.

It's not the sound that makes Magnus vocalize beautifully but the way Alec slowly fucks him through it and the way he moans in Magnus' ear from his own pleasure, filling Magnus up.

Alec rocks his hips a few times even after they've calmed down, tiredly finally crashing powerlessly against Magnus. They're both breathing harshly, catching their breaths. 

Like always, Alec adoringly caresses Magnus' body until they're both leaning against each other, Alec snuggling closer to Magnus. ''You're really wonderful,'' he breathes the third or fourth or possibly fifth sign of love out, fingers smoothly sliding over his boyfriend's hip. 


End file.
